catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:0Cthulhu0
Talk Rules 1) Don't post stupid shit. 2) Don't post stupid shit questions. 3) Don't post stupid shit that will piss me off. 4) Don't post stupid useless shit. 5) Don't post stupid shit besides questions. Cthulhuಠ_ಠ 00:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't post useless shit OH BBY. I POSTED USELESS SHIT :D --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 09:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) NEVA ...na ;D [[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 20:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OHBBY. IM ON A BOAT AND ON YOUR TALK PAGE IM ON A BOAT --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 22:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :'c okay, --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 00:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) OHBBY YOU'RE MY RADIO I'm the doctor, I'm the patient Don't forget that, it's important If ya love me, like I love me Everybody will be sorry Well I don't need nothin' before the show I don't need nothin', well that's not so I need something before the show Just a little something to make me GOOOOO Wow Woah Ohh Ya kna-kna-know what I want? Wow Woah Ohh Ya kna-kna-know what I want? Give me more x2 Pretty please - a prescription Give me more x2 Pretty please - a prescription I don't need no one screwin' up my fun Over the counter, fill that prescription I don't need no one screwin' up my fun Over the counter, fill that prescription I'm the doctor, I'm the patient Don't forget that, it's important If ya love me, like I love me Everybody will be sorry Well I don't need nothin' before the show I don't need nothin', well that's not so I need something before the show Just a little something to make me GOOOOO Wow Woah Ohh Ya kna-kna-know what I want? Wow Woah Ohh Ya kna-kna-know what I want? Give me more x2 Pretty please - a prescription Give me more x2 Pretty please - a prescription I don't need no one screwin' up my fun Over the counter, fill that prescription I don't need no one screwin' up my fun Over the counter, fill that prescription I don't need no one screwin' up my fun Turn down the bass and fill that prescription (DoDoDaDoDoDoo) (AaAaAaAaAaaAa) (DoDoDaDoDoDoo) (AaAaAaAaAaaAa) I don't need nothin' before the show I don't need nothin', no that's not so I don't need nothin' before the show I don't need nothin', noooo that's not so I don't need nothin' before the show I don't need nothin' but that's not so I neeeed something before the show Just a little something to make me GOOOOO Wow Woah Ohh Ya kna-kna-know what I want? Wow Woah Ohh OHBBY YOU'RE MY RADIO NAO~ --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 06:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) VERY USELESS SHIT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOA~ :SO I CAME TO... DO... STUFF.... like shit on your dog d8 --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 23:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Since all you children have TERRIBLE grammar" :stare: --Gale Hawthorn "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it." 01:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC)